thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 15 - The Gulch Between Us
Opening Text "See ya later Facebook! Hello, Twitch! That's right...After this episode...The only way to watch LIVE...Is on Twtich.tv/DaTDragonShow. So if you want to see Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. You'll do yourself a favor...Leave the bit-less world of Facebook And follow us on Twitch. This is Episode 15...Of...But I have a rope!...Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "Last episode, the party committed themselves to a bold plan to retrieve an ancient artifact forged by Woe, in times forgotten, as a contingency against Daralaxitran’s ambitions. Erasmus Kyne insists that this orb of power can bring Daralaxitran under the party’s control, to be used as a living weapon against the shadow army that whatever remains of Woe is building. You all took time to supply yourselves for the journey, and to find some old friends from Trapsborough with the hopes of recovering the old magic box that has been missing since before you were captured by the agents of Lunai. '' ''Quigley: We're leaderless without it. ''Maizy'''' informs you that Anderley has confiscated all the magical items they could find from the refugee camp for “safety” reasons, though everyone knows this is a shakedown by the real power behind the city, The Sixxers.'' Quigley: We're going to get them next. Jim: You're going to get them next. Markus: With a dragon. Jim: Yeah, you guys are going to burn down all of Andereley. Let's face it. You're just going to level the entire city. '' ''Quigley: It's not like we haven't done it before. Krag: It's not our fault that NPC's die. There was no time to track down your missing supplies, you had to get on the road. You were afforded horses and food by the Church of Arrander, and set out North to Solestrad. Days passed and you found the land to be empty and abandoned by the people who once inhabited it. The first sign of real trouble came when you found a path of destruction cut through the forest, as though some sudden storm had swept through and blasted the woods to splinters. Uneasy and terrified to discover what might have happened, you found an alternate path, one you hoped would be safer. Krag: We flipped a coin. Markus: I don't think we were "terrified", so much. Jim: Terrified. You guys fled into the forest, like weak, scared babies. Quigley: You make it sound like you were so confident about it too. You were angry with everybody. Your new route was densely overgrown and more treacherous, making your travels much slower. After a full day you came to a wide and deep gulch that proved to be quite a challenge. How would you get the horses across? Leera had an plan. She bravely charged the problem head on, and commanded her mount to leap gracefully over the break in the path. Her horse, however, did not share her optimism, and threw her from the saddle. Leera, you feel down into a slimy, stagnant pond where spine covered, needle toothed frogs rushed to make a meal out of you. Your companions leaped to your rescue, and the battle was fierce but you all survived. That is where we join you now. It is minutes after the spine frogs were killed, Krag, Quigley, and Leera, you all climbed the opposite wall of this gulch. Markus, Alex, and 5 horses stand on the Southern side of it, separated by a 15’ wide, 20’ deep gap in the land. If you abandon your horses on the southern side, you’ll lose most of your food and supplies as well, but you have no idea how you will get them across safely. What do you do?"' '''Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim read the prizes as Jibbets. * Paizo - Pathfinder Goblin Plush * Brick Warriors – Warrior Packs * Open Gaming Store.com - Whispers of Starfall - A 1st through 4th level adventure for 5th edition Trivia * This was the final episode to be streamed to Facebook. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1